Fallen
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: What happens when Charlie Swans niece's move to Forks to live with him because they are too rowdy? And what happens when they meet the Quileute protectors?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** - The Sisters

Charlie Swan walked around the kitchen listening to his sister on the phone...It would seem his two nieces couldn't stay out of trouble and were giving his sister a hell of a time. They had been in and out of Juvie since they were 13/14, been caught hot wiring cars, then hanging out with boys and getting way too close at 15, 16 and 17. Janel Swan was 16 years old and a Junior in High School and Janna Swan was 17 and a Senior. Charlie wasn't sure he could do this...He'd barely made it thru having Bella stay with him and she was his own daughter...HE couldn't be responsible for fucking up his niece's lives and education.

Charlie said, "Kimberly why don't you just send the girls to Forks...They can finish out their education here where there are practically no vehicle to hot wire or boys to date...It will be the most boring 2 years of their lives and after they graduate I can release them onto society and you can go into hiding so you don't have to claim to be their mother. If they choose to become Thelma and Louise and Rob banks for the rest of their lives." Kimberly said, "You're a God send Charlie...Have I ever told you, you're my favorite brother?" Charlie chuckled and said, "I'm you're only brother and you're welcome."

The following Friday the girls pulled into town on their black Kawasaki Ninja's and pulled up to their Uncle Charlie's house. As they pulled their helmets off and dismounted their bikes, Janna said, "Do you believe those people staring at us?" Janel scoffed and said, "Yea like were some kind of freak show." The girls had stopped to fill their tanks because they knew in the morning they were going to be exploring...and apparently the Forks natives were restless because they stared at them...The girls could almost hear the gossip swirling.

Janna laughed and said, "Well we kind of are...I mean how many Native American women do you know have dark skin, jet black hair...and blue eyes? Genetically we are supposed to have brown...But because mom has blue eyes apparently that's the only thing we inherited from her." Janel giggled and said, "Oh yea...Then whose thighs are these that we both got...Because I'm sure our sperm donor doesn't have thighs like these." Janna looked down and said, "Damn it...I hate it when you're right."

Charlie heard the girls pull up and opened the door...Meeting them on the front porch being sure to give each a small one armed hug welcoming them into his home. Charlie sat the girls down and said, "Now...I'm not sure what all has been going on at your mother's house but I have a few rules in mine...and you will follow them...Number 1, curfew on school nights is 10...midnight on the weekends...Number 2, No boys in your rooms, in my home or anywhere else unless I know who they are personally...Number 3, you will behave yourselves in this town I am the Chief of police and a respected citizen and I don't want to get phone calls about you girls misbehaving...I know you've both been to Juvie, I have no problem sending you back if you can't stay out of trouble. Questions? Comments? Emotional Outbursts?"

Janna looked at Janel and vice versa and Janel said, "Uncle Charlie...What has mom been telling you?" Charlie looked at them both and they both looked confused and he swallowed and said, "That you guys have been nothing but pure hell on wheels since you were 13 and 14." Janna said, "Not likely...More like mom can't stop screwing everything on 2 legs since we were 13 and 14...She got married again for the 4th time 6 months ago." Janel said, "Yea...And he's not a nice guy." Charlie said, "I don't wanna hear any of your gibberish ladies...Get upstairs and get un-packed and settled in...We're eating out for dinner tonight."

The girls picked up their bags and headed upstairs..They had to share a room...Charlie had actually re-modeled the upstairs and knocked down a wall to make two rooms into one big one for the girls...There was two big closets and two double beds. There were two desks to do their homework on and two laptop computers. The girls unpacked and hung up their clothes. Janel said, "Why did you tell him she got re-married...You can already tell he doesn't believe us."

Janel sat on the foot of her bed as Janna sat down next to her sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders Janel laid her head on her sisters shoulder...Janna said, "Hey...I got us out of that house...That's the only thing that matters right now...Mike can't hurt you anymore...And I swear if he tries to get us to move back with him and mom...I'll kill him myself...I promise Janel...We're never going back there...I'll protect you...It's my job." Janna used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her sisters damp cheeks.

Janna said, "Hey...Did I ever tell you you're my favorite little sister." Janel said, "I'm you're only little sister." Janna said, "I guess it's a good thing then huh." The girls giggled and heard Charlie calling from downstairs to go to dinner. Janel fixed her face and the girls left for dinner with Charlie. The anxiety in Janel's stomach was slowly disappearing...She was starting to feel relaxed...Which is something she hadn't felt since her mom married Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** - Sisters Meet The Wolf Boys

The following morning was Saturday and the girls had told Uncle Charlie they were going to go exploring on their bikes...Before he let them leave he handed each other them a cell phone, he wanted to make sure if they had an problems or got lost that they could contact him immediately. The girls rode their bikes for a long time just getting the Washington state air in their lungs...getting the city air out of their lungs...IT was peaceful in Washington...Nothing Like California...Or New York...Or any of the other mindless states their mother had dragged them too after she would get divorced from each husband it was always a debate on which state they would move to next.

The girls always wondered if their mom would make a mistake and pick the state where she'd met their father...They both had the same father but they never met him...She said she couldn't marry a man who was so deep into his Native American Culture...Though she loved him a great deal...She never told him he had two daughters and just felt it was better for everyone involved.

The girls on the other hand wanted very much to meet their sperm donor...Imagine going through life for 17 years and never knowing you had 2 daughters...Or maybe the complete opposite...Maybe he had found out from someone in the family...Maybe Uncle Charlie...And he just didn't want to have anything to do with them...The girls spent a lot of nights laying awake trying to figure out what their dad physically looked like...Did he have more of an oval face like Janna or a heart shaped one like Janel...Did they have his nose...Because clearly neither got their moms nose...Was he tall? Because both girls were both 5'7" and some change...But their mom was only 5'2".

They pulled into a parking lot and noticed it was a beach. The sign said, 'La Push'. The girls pulled their helmets off and dismounted locking their helmets on their bikes. they walked down the wooden stairs and onto the beach...They pulled their shoes and socks off and had rolled they pant legs up enjoying the cool water as it pooled around their feet when the tide would come in. Janna's Jet black hair was waist length, layered had chunky blue streaks in it and they were even bluer as the light bounced off the water against her hair. Janel's hair was jet black as well and went to the bottom of her rear end and was all one length even her bangs.

The girls enjoyed the sun on their faces because according to Uncle Charlie they didn't get many sunny days...Usually it was rainy or overcast a lot of the days. The girls had their pinky fingers twisted together as she walked along the beach...They'd always had a connection together. It was almost as if they were twins...They always knew what the other was thinking about. They heard some weird noises in the distance...They looked ahead of them and saw 5 guys in shorts and sneakers They were all bare chested and seemed to have the same tattoo on their right bi-cepts.

As the guys got closer they were jumping on each other and racing in the sand just basically messing around like friends or family members would do. Janna felt Janel stop in the sand as the guys got closer to them. Janna shook her arm to get Janel's attention and said, "C'mon...They aren't going to hurt us."

Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry and Sam had spotted the two women walking along the beach...Sam wasn't really looking he could only think of one person at that point...His fiancé Emily. Embry said, "Wow...They are hot." Paul said, "So...Sisters or lesbian lovers?" Jacob shoved Paul as hard as he could and watched as he accidentally pushed between the two girls breaking their hands apart.

Jared saw the one girl hit the sand...Jared walked over as he squatted down and offered her his hand and said, "Sorry." He could see her lips quiver a little and was suddenly aware he could smell fear on her...She was afraid of him...And he didn't want that. Janel pushed away from him, as she grabbed her shoes and stood up on her own...She looked at Janna and nodded as she took off to where the bikes were.

Jacob walked over to the one with the blue streaks and said, "You'll have to forgive my friend he has no manners." Janna said, "Sure." Jacob said, "So do you live in La Push?" Janna shook her head no and said, "Forks." Jared walked over and said, "Is she gonna be ok?" Janna nodded and said, "You'll have to forgive my sister...We just moved into town last night and she's a little skittish around new people...Plus you guys are kind of...big..I better get going...See you around."

Jacob watched as the raven hair colored girl with the blue streaks disappeared up the stairs to the parking lot and heard two motorcycles start up and race out of the parking lot. Jacob could only hope they would run into each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** - Whatever Pops!

Jacob and Jared were patrolling Forks and La Push. 'I hope she's ok.' Jacob heard that in Jared's head and came back at him with 'Who'...Jared lowered his head a little and Jacob caught on, 'Oh...that girl...from the beach...the one who ran away from us.' Jared stopped and looked at Jacob 'is it really that obvious?' Jacob snorted, 'yea man...it is...you haven't been concentrating in school lately, I mean you've been doing stellar on the hunt...but when you're human you let your human brain get the best of you.' Jared growled a little, 'I can't help it man...She was so beautiful and so afraid at the same time...I'm not violent.' Jared looked down at his fur covered feet with the razor sharp claws, 'Well much.'

Jacob looked at Jared and knew he couldn't help but think of the other girls sister with the blue streak in her hair...she was definitely the rebel of the two...all of a sudden 'Ha-ha...I knew I wasn't the only one thinking about those chic's!' Jacob scowled. 'Shut up man.' Sam butted in with, 'Both of you shut up...We have a job to do damn it...we can discuss chic's later...Now get back to patrolling.' Jacob and Jared looked up and saw Sam standing on the hill showing his teeth to them...They both took off.

A couple of weeks later it was a Friday night and the girls had decided they were going to sleep on the beach at La Push...It was going to be a nice weekend and roughing it in the sand on 2 or 3 days with no rain was going to be wonderful. The girls loved relaxing on the beach over the weekends when they lived with their mother.

They got to the beach around 7...the sun was starting to set over the horizon of the beach...Janna had started a little fire already to keep them warm during the night and was sitting by the fire writing in her book...She wrote poetry, song lyrics...whatever came to her mind...She would strum her guitar and then write the words down...Janel always said the guitar was magical. Janel was squatting down by the water's edge taking pictures of the beautiful sunset. Janel walked over and sat next to Janna by the fire as they both laughed and talked about school and what they were gonna do after graduation.

As the girls were sitting there alone, they heard a couple of loud yelps...Suddenly the moonlight lit up the beach and the girls saw the five some of guys again...Janna felt her sister tense up again and said, "Janel chill...They are really nice...I promise...They won't hurt us and you already know I won't let them hurt you."

Sam looked towards the small fire on the beach and said, "What are those girls doing back?" Jacob said, "Let's see...Fire...Sleeping bags..Pillows and a cooler with probably food in it...I think they are staying the night." Sam shoved Jacob hard and said, "I think the one with the blue streaks has gotten her hooks into your brain." Jacob threw a side glance to Jared and said, "Yea...Well I don't think I'm the only one with a fascination in the sisters." Jared said, "Damn it dude...I ain't telling you anything ever again." Paul and Embry laughed as they decided to take off out of the pack to go patrolling in Forks.

Sam, Jacob and Jared approached the girls and Sam said, "Ladies you know it's not safe to sleep out here." Janel's eyes locked onto the guy who tried to help her stand up the last time they'd visited the beach and when he looked down at her she quickly diverted her eyes into the sand. Janna said, "No worries...We know how to protect ourselves." Sam didn't looked convinced until Janna dug in her back pack and pulled out a 9mm and said, "Satisfied?" Sam said, "Whoa...How old are you and how the hell did you get a gun?" Janna said, "Don't worry about how old I am DAD...My uncle is the Chief of Police in Forks and he gave this to me because he knew we were staying here all weekend and wanted us to have protection."

Jacob scowled and said, "Charlie Swan is your uncle?" Janna said, "Yea...Any more questions?" Jacob held up his hands in defeat and Sam said, "I'm going to check your story with Charlie Swan...If they don't match you're going to have some big problems lady." Janna rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Pops!" Sam made a scowling face and growled out, "Pops?" Sam was definitely getting irritated with this girls attitude.

While Janna was arguing with the older guy Janel got up and grabbed her camera and headed to the water's edge again. The way the moonlight was reflecting off the water was incredible. Janel didn't hear anyone coming up behind her so when a voice said, "You took off last time before I could really apologize for my friend knocking you down." Janel practically jumped ten feet in the air as she whipped around and came face to chest with the guy who tried helping her up...

Jared saw her lips quiver again and could immediately smell the fear. Jared held his hands up and said, "I don't mean to keep scaring you...The name is Jared." Janel swallowed hard and looked down at his hand that he held out...As she slowly put her hand in his and said, "Ja-Janel." When he shook her hand he could feel her shaking...Jared said, "Are you cold or scared?" Janel said, "A little of both...I think." Jared couldn't imagine what the hell had her so scared...She was too beautiful to be that scared of anything or anyone. Jared said, "Why don't we get you back to the fire...It will be warmer." Janel did a full body shiver and said, "Okay...Thanks."

Jared touched the middle of her back and guided her back to the fire...Just before they got to the fire, Janel turned to Jared and said, "Sorry...You know...For last time." Jared said, "Don't worry about it...I'm pretty sure we look like a bunch of hooligans running around." Janel couldn't help but laugh a little. Jared felt his heart burn for her when she laughed...She really needed to do that more often...And if he had to be the one to help her do that...Then that was okay with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** - Jared & Janel

In the morning, Janel woke up and looked around the beach…The sunrise was beautiful…she moved around a little and felt something in her hand…She looked over and Jared had fallen asleep on her blanket above her head and was holding her hand. She had completely forgotten that he was holding her hand when she fell asleep the night before…Janel breathed a sigh of relief, then looked over at Janna who was mysteriously curled up with Jared's friend.

Janel felt a squeeze on her hand. And looked above her head and saw Jared looking back at her. Janel smiled softly and whispered, "Morning." Jared smiled back and his raspy voice said, "Morning…Feel like going for a walk?" Janel sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down gently on it…Jared could smell the fear setting in and said, "We don't have to go far…I just figured it would be nice." Janel said, "Okay…Just not too far." Jared stood up and held out his hand and pulled her up when she took it.

Janel couldn't help but wonder why his hand was so warm. She noticed it the night before when he guided her over to the fire with his hand in the middle of her back. They walked along the water's edge talking and getting to know each other. Jared said, "So I have to ask are you native American?" Janel said, "Yes, half Native American and Half American…Our father was part of the Quileute Tribe…And Mom was just a plain ole white girl from Forks." 

Jared quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "What's your dad's name?" Janel said, "Unfortunately we don't know…Mom never told us who he was and claims he never knew about us." Jared said, "How does someone get pregnant twice from the same guy and he not know about it?" Janel said, "Mom is a great lie and she can also pull off a great disappearing act too."

Jared said, "I get the feeling you guys did a lot of disappearing acts when growing up." Janel nodded and said, "Yea…Every time she'd get divorced we would take off to a different state…Kind of like thieves in the night…Pre-pack all of our stuff and load the car during the day…as soon as like 10 or 11 pm came around we'd pile in the car and take off…Of to start a new life somewhere else." Jared said, "So what brought you to Forks?"

Janel looked down and Jared noticed sadness come across her face and he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Janel said, "Mom got re-married to lucky bachelor number 4, 6 months ago and she called Uncle Charlie and told him me and Janna had been getting into too much trouble and she couldn't handle us anymore…Don't get me wrong we've had our fair share of causing trouble and potentially causing most of moms grey hair…but never that bad."

Jared said, "So how is lucky bachelor turned husband doing with his new found step father role?" Janel stopped and looked to the sand and Jared noticed something changed in her…She went from smiles to complete fear…He noticed the more she was scared the strong the fear smell radiated off her. He absolutely knew something bad had happened with her step father…but until she trusted him more there was no way she was going to breath a word of it to anyone…He wondered if her sister knew. He would leave it alone for now but eventually he would want to know…He had a feeling there was more than meets the eye with the step father issue…but knew pressuring her about it now would only drive her away.

Jared said, "Hey…Wanna go to a movie sometime?" Janel smiled softly as she looked in his chocolate brown eyes and said, "I'd like that."

Janna moved around and rolled over and was suddenly aware that someone was breathing their hot breath in her face and opened one eye…She jumped back so far she nearly landed in the ashes from the fire pit the night before. Jacob was lying on his side facing her sound asleep. He looked peaceful. Janna stared at him for a while…She loved how red his lips were…She just wanted nothing more than to lean over and lick them or kiss them…or something…she just wasn't sure yet. Janna rolled back over to face away from the temptation…A few minutes later and a muscled arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back tight against his chest.

Janna couldn't help but think, 'Wow is he dreaming or reading her mind?'. At that particular point she didn't care and welcomed the peaceful sleep back into her body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** - Imprinted

It had been three weeks and Jared and Janel had gone to the movies numerous times…but Janel couldn't tell you what any of the movies were about…They always sat I the balcony and talked and got to know each other for the 2 hours. They'd probably been to the movies a total of 6 times, Jacob and Janna went with them and always sat at least 15 rows behind them to give them their privacy. All the while Jacob and Janna were getting to know each other as well.

A knock on the front door woke Sam Uley from a dead sleep…it was nearly 11 pm…IT was pitch black in the house…Emily was laying in his arms and her soft voice said, "It's probably the boys coming to get you for patrol." Sam smirked and said, "No…I'm off tonight…I don't know who it is" Sam placed soft kisses all over Emily as he moved around and sat up…Trying not to disturb her anymore then he had too. He pulled his jean shorts on and walked to the front door…He opened it and Jared was staring back at him…His hands were shoved into his green cargo shorts and Sam could tell he had something on his mind.

Sam pulled the front door closed as he joined Jared on the front porch and said, "What's up man?" Jared said, "I think I might have a problem." Sam said, "What's going on?"

Jared said, "I imprinted on Janel…How the hell am I going to explain imprinting to her…Forget that…Damn it…how do I explain to her that I turn into a werewolf to protect her from things that go bump in the night? Jesus Sam…How do I explain all this without scaring her off?"

Imprinting was an involuntary process for them to find soul mates…When a werewolf finds someone he loves and is destined to be with, they get a feeling that's very hard to explain, but it's called 'imprinting'. It means that they KNOW, true and through, that they were meant to be with that person no matter what, for always and forever.

Sam watched as Jared paced back and forth on the porch and then sat on the front steps holding his head in his hands. Sam chuckled a little and said, "Believe me it's not easy at all…Think about it…You fell in love with an outsider…Like I did…It's not easy to tell the woman you're in love with A) you imprinted on her to be your soul mate and B) you're a shape shifter who protects her from the fanged ones. It wasn't easy telling Emily…but she sat down and let me explain myself and made a couple of side comments here and there to lighten the mood…Like she asked me if I needed a monthly flee dip like normal dogs."

Jared chuckled and said, "What happened the first time you phased in front of her?"

Sam said, "She sat down on the ground and stared at me like a monkey doing a math problem…but after a few minutes of actually letting it sink in she was okay with it. The only thing I can tell you is to be completely honest with her…If you have to phase in front of her to get her to understand you make sure you step back…I don't want you hurting her…You already know I can never take back what I did to Emily…and it breaks my heart every day to have to see her that way…But she forgave me a long time ago…Anything you say or do before and after you phase you can't take it back and you can never make it right again…You just be aware you your surroundings."

Jared nodded and said, "Okay…Thanks Sam." Sam said, "And Jared…If you need help telling her, let me know…" Jared nodded in understanding as he took off.

A couple of days later and Uncle Charlie was working a case in the next town over so Jared was at the house with Janel and they were wrestling around in the back yard, Jared was taking extra precaution to make sure he was incredibly gentle with Janel. When they paused for a water break they both walked into the house and into the kitchen. The stood there drinking their cool glasses of water and Jared was staring into Janel's blue eyes as he took her glass and placed it on the counter next to his own.

Jared leaned down slowly and captured Janel's lips in a soft kiss. Jared softly pushed Janel into the counter as Janel gripped his love handles feeling herself lose control with the kiss as she felt Jared's tongue softly touch her lips which she opened and Jared took that as a open invitation as his tongue snaked into her mouth and he deepened the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** - Werewolves, Vampires & Humans - Oh my!

Janel touched Jared's chest and it felt like he was on fire…She pushed away gently…Still breathless from their first lip to lip encounter. Janel stared at Jared as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth like always. Jared said, "Janel I have to tell you something really important…but I want you to be completely open minded to everything and anything. Open minded to the fact that some things that aren't supposed to be real in life are." Janel said, "I trust you Jared."

Jared started pacing in the kitchen and said, "You know how there's a no going into the woods after dark rule…Well it's there for a reason…The cold ones go into the woods at night to hunt…for humans…" Janel quirked an eyebrow and said, "Cold ones?" Jared swallowed hard and said, "Vampires." Janel said, "Vampires? Okay and when does little red riding hood come into the picture with the big bad wolf?"

Jared smiled meekly and said, "Now…The Quileute Indian Tribe are the descendants of wolves…so to speak…A few people in the tribe still have the wolf gene…Vampires move into town and a fever sets in that gives us a body temperature of a constant 108/109…And eventually we shape shift from humans into Werewolves because were designed to kill only one thing in life…Vampires."

Janel said, "We? What do you mean we?" Jared said, ""I have the wolf gene…So does Jacob, Sam, Paul and Embry. Janel do you understand what I'm saying to you? I'm a shape shifter…I'm a werewolf." Janel crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I understand this is a pathetic pack of lies…Is this an attempt to tell me now you don't really want to be with me…you just want to have sex like every other man in my life?" Jared could feel his temper rising as he said, "How could you ever think that Janel?" Janel said, "It's like telling a girl you're this big FBI agent or secret service or you're a top secret agent when in reality you're nothing but a loser."

Janel could suddenly feel in her heart she was being used yet again…First Mike had used her for his own sick sadistic games and now of all people she was just learning to trust in her life…Why Jared? Why now? Jared took a step towards Janel but pushed past him and walked out the back door…Jared was hot on her heels as he grabbed her by the upper arm and forced her to turn around…When she did that she placed both of her hands on his chest and shoved him as hard as she could back.

Jared was about to do something he was going to regret…

Jared lost his cool and as he jumped into the air he phased into a wolf and came down on all fours staring at Janel and growling from deep in his throat. When Jared came down on all fours Janel fell back onto the grass below her…He was huge…Not just the normal size of a wolf…but triple the size…Jared stalked closer to her.

Janel freaked out and kicked her leg out and ended up kicking him in the nose and snout…He sneezed and snorted a couple of times and then reared back and swiped one of his massive front paws at her as his razor sharp claws came in contact with the palm of her right hand Janel yelped out in pain. Out of nowhere a huge brown wolf came running over and jumped on Jared as someone grabbed Janel from behind and pulled her away from the fighting wolves.

Janel looked up and it was Janna…Janel stood up and said, "Why don't you look shocked? That's Jacob isn't it…ISN'T IT??" Janna said, "Yes…He told me a couple of weeks ago…He said Jared wanted to tell you himself so I promised not to tell you." Janel said, "How could you promise to keep something like that from me? I'm supposed to be your sister…You promised you'd take care of me always…You promised you'd protect me no matter what. IF I can't trust you or count on you then why the fuck am I even here…I might as well go back to live with mom and Mike." Janna said, "Janel…" Janel looked at her older sister one last time and then turn and ran into the house.

Janna watched as Jacob and Jared fought it out in the back yard before taking it into woods behind the house a little…They both phased back into humans and pulled their spear pair of shorts on and ran back to where Janna was in the front yard looking down the street. Jacob said, "Where did she go?"

Janna looked down and there was a pool of blood next to motorcycle tire burns on the pavement and said, "I don't know…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** - Finding Janel

Janel could barely see through the tears as they were streaming down her face…The pain in her hand was excruciating…It felt like it was on fire. Janel's bike was starting to act funny and she looked down…Damn…She'd forgotten to put gas in her tank and she was between Forks and La Push. She went as far as her bike would let her go and then she had to park it at a rest area. She fished a handkerchief out of her backpack and wrapped it around her hand and started walking into the woods.

Janel was scared and in pain and didn't know what to do. She was really starting to like Jared…He was such a sweet guy and now suddenly he was something completely different. Janel couldn't say he was a monster but he was definitely something completely different. The pain in her hand was starting to radiate from her palm to the wrist and was going up her forearm. She looked around a little and went over and sat by a tree and leaned back against it. Suddenly unconsciousness slipped in and everything went black for Janel.

Jacob borrowed his dad's truck and then grabbed Janna and Jared after calling Sam and Paul…Jared said, "Something's wrong…I can't feel her anymore and I can't smell her…" Janna freaked and said, "What the fuck do you mean you can't feel her anymore?" Jacob looked at Jared and said, "Dude…You imprinted on Janel?" Jared said, "I couldn't help it…I fell in love with her." Jacob said, "Holy shit…You imprinted dude." Janna said, "Time out…What the fuck is imprinting?" Jacob stumbled over his words at first and then Janna smacked him in the arm and said, "Spit it out wolf boy!"

Jacob couldn't help but chuckle at Janna…He explained what imprinting is and does and Janna looked at Jared and said, "You did that to my sister?" Jared said, "I'm not sorry and I didn't have any control over it." Janna said, "I was hoping you'd say you weren't sorry." Janna leaned over and kissed Jared's cheek and said, "If we find her…You got my vote and support." Jacob said, "HELLO…I'm sitting here and you just kissed my friend." Janna said, "Hey…I didn't hear you say you imprinted on me." Jacob said, "We can't control it babe." Janna laughed and said, "I'm messing with you…Besides I said I support him doing it to my little sister…I never said I wanted you to do it to me…it would be nice but my sister is the one we have to worry about right now."

Jacob said, "Where's the last place you felt her?" Jared closed his eyes and said, "She parked her bike at a rest area and walked into the woods, but I can't tell how far she went in." Janna said, "Great…Yes Let's save my sister so I can kill her later for being stupid enough to go into the woods alone…Damn it." They pulled into the rest area and Jared said, "Stop…She's close...I can smell her." No sooner had Jacob slammed on the brake and Jared had jumped out of the truck and took off into the woods.

Jared stopped and closed his eyes…She was still breathing…that was always a good sign and he could smell her it was getting stronger, mixed with the scent of her blood…Jared continued running and then he saw her she was leaning against a tree when he got closer he noticed her right hand he'd accidentally clawed was wrapped in a handkerchief and it was soaked in blood…and a pool of blood under her hand. Jared carefully scooped her up and took off to where Jacob and Janna were. Jacob called Sam and Sam said to bring her to his place and him and Emily would take care of her. Jared held her on his lap as Jacob drove as fast as they could.

Jared could only pray Janel would forgive him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** - Jared's Guilt

Jared sat staring at Janel…She'd been out for 3 days…Her hand had gotten infected and was slowly making its way up her arm…Emily and Sam cleaned her wound out for a straight hour and then carefully sewed it up and bandaged it and started her on penicillin shots every 6 hours.. She'd had a bad fever for two days and the third is when it finally broke. Jared was holding her left hand in both of his…He hadn't left her side at all…He had been sleeping in the chair or on the floor next to her…He had to be there when she woke up.

Emily walked into the room and the morning sunlight was shining through the window and she walked over and put her hand on Jared's shoulder and said, "Don't worry so much…She'll be okay…We just have to be patient and let the infection get cleared out." Jared said, "I can't lose her Em. I just can't." Emily said, "Jared…She's gonna be okay."

Jared said, "Emily…I phased on her, I cut her hand, she could've died from the infection…She's never gonna forgive me for this…And to make matters worse I imprinted on her…I can't take it back and I can't do it again…I'll be doomed to love her forever even if she never wants to be with me again."

A soft voice said, "Why do you have to be so dramatic Jared?" Jared and Emily looked at each other and then over to the bed and Janel's eyes were open slightly. Emily said, "I'm gonna go get Sam." Jared moved over to sit on the bed next to Janel and touched her cheek and said, "You scared me Janel I thought I was going to lose you." Janel said, "I'm not going anywhere."

They were quiet for a minute and Janel opened her eyes more and was looking into Jared's eyes and said, "So…You're a wolf huh…And what exactly is imprinting?" Jared laughed his nervous squeak laugh and said, "Well…It's kind of an involuntary process for help wolves to find soul mates…When a werewolf finds someone he loves and is destined to be with, we get this weird feeling that we really can't explain that lets us know were supposed to be with that person forever."

Janel said, "And you did that to me? You want to be with me forever? But why…I'm no body special." Jared said, "You are someone special…To me…If not to anyone else…then definitely to me." Jared's thumb went over Janel's bottom lip softly.

Janel's left hand came up and touched his cheek, while her right hand carefully came up and went around his shoulders and pulled him lower to her…she could feel the warmth of his chest through his t-shirt and then her t-shirt. Janel's left had left his cheek and snaked its way up Jared's shirt sleeve feeling his muscle tighten under the skin as her hand slid up further and gripped his shoulder and pulled him lower as their lips slowly met.

Sam opened the door and saw the two kissing on the bed and quickly closed the door…Emily said, "What's wrong?" Sam said, "Wrong door." And shook his head and walked away. When Emily peeked in the room she giggled and re-closed the door again.

Jared pulled back and said, "You wanna get up?" Janel nodded and said, "I feel like I've been asleep for years." Jared said, "3 days…And Janna said she's going to kick your ass for going into the woods alone." Janel giggled as Jared stood up and helped Janel sit up…She moved around and pulled the covers back and noticed all she had on was a t-shirt. Janel said, "Uh…Where are my clothes?" Jared said, "There was blood all over them so Emily took them and washed them then put you into one of Sam's t-shirts."

Jared walked over and grabbed her jeans, tank top and pull over hooded sweatshirt. And helped Janel get dressed…She pulled her hair over her left shoulder and walked out of the room with Jared. Sam and Emily had left a note about going grocery shopping. Jared and Janel spent the remainder of the day walking around and talking…Turns out Janel did forgive Jared…She was just only freaked out a little because of him phasing in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** - Jacob & Janna / Jared & Janel

Janna and Jacob had been skating around their relationship for months…They would act as if they were dating and then would act as if they had no interest in each other…it went on for at least 6 months and one night Jacob finally couldn't take it anymore and had to be completely honest with her. They'd planned out a special night to spend on the beach and as they were walking on the beach at La Push and Jacob said, "We need to talk…About us."

Janna turned to Jacob and said, "What?" Jacob put his index finger on her lips to quiet her. Janna just looked down at the ground. Jacob put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him and he said, "Janna I love you." Jacob leaned over and Janna was leaning over to move away from him…Jacob proceeded to push her all the way onto the sand and laid her down…he crawled up her body on his hands and knees…and grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up and over his one leg and then did the same with her other leg so he was kneeling between her legs…

Janna said, "Mr. Black just what do you think you're doing?" Jacob said, "Well…first I'm going to kiss you." Jacob leaned over and kissed her, and he took her arms and wrapped them around his neck…still kissing. Then he slowly lowered his body to hers…and it felt so good to have him between her thighs…lots of power.

When Jacob pulled away from the kiss Jacob said, "Now…I'm only going to say this one more time…and if I don't hear the response I want I'm going to leave…You won't have to see me anymore. We've been avoiding the truth for too many months." Janna nodded and he kissed her one more time and said, "Janna…I love you." Janna looked deep into his chocolate orbs and knew he was telling the truth…She smiled and said, "I love you too Jacob." Jacob said, "That's my girl…You know what I'm going to do now?" Janna said, "No what?"

Jacob automatically moved his pelvis and Janna could feel his manhood through his jean shorts and through the crotch of her own jeans…Jacob said, "You feel that?" Janna said, "Yea…it would be hard not to." He said, "You did that to me…So in honor of the both of us coming to our senses, removing our heads from our asses…and finally admitting we love each other…I'm going to make love to you right here, right now…Because I've wanted you since the first time I saw you walking on this beach with Janel." Janna bit her bottom lip and Jacob saw the look in her eyes and said, "What is it…What's wrong?" Janna said, "Damn wolves make me crazy…" Jacob growled as his hands roamed her body as his lips relentlessly ravaged hers. They spent the remainder of the night wrapped in a blanket on the beach.

It had been 6 months since the incident with Jared phasing in front of Janel and scared her…They'd been together and were pretty much inseparable. Jared's parents had been killed 10 years ago by vampires when Jared was only 7, so when he went on patrol he always stayed focused…He'd already avenged his parents death a few months ago with Jacob and Sam's help. Jared inherited everything from his parents including their home in the woods which was on the Quileute land about 6 -10 miles from Jacobs and Sam's.

Janel usually spent the weekends with Jared at his parent's home…technically it was his home now…he'd turned his original room into a spare room and renovated his mom and dad's room as his. Sam and Emily had finished help raise him and when they all started hanging out because of the phasing…No one had helped Sam when he started phasing and didn't know how to handle losing control and turning into a werewolf. So when Paul, Jacob, Jared and Embry started phasing he took them under his wing and helped them learn to control themselves…Paul ended up somewhat of a hothead but the others were pretty good about keeping control.

Janel woke up with a startle. She could feel Jared's arm around her waist. She was trying to catch her breath as she slowly moved his arm and got out of bed. She hated her nightmares…they plagued her mind every night. Janel padded down the hall into the kitchen and drank a glass of cool water. It was 3 am…Nothing new there; the nightmares came to her around the same time every night usually anytime between 2:30 and 3:30 am. Janel walked into the living room and was looking out the bay window. A few minutes later Jared's bare feet were walking into the living room. Janel smiled softly when his left arm went around her waist and his right went around her shoulders pulling her back tight against his chest. His warm lips kissing her neck softly. Jared said, "Bad dreams getting you again." Janel frowned and said, "Yea…unfortunately."

Jared turned Janel around to face her and kissed her lips softly and said, "I have a remedy for those bad dreams." His voice went raspy and he quirked an eyebrow at her. Janel smirked and said, "I bet you do." Jared's lips came down on Janel's again…When Janel backed off Jared noticed the unshed tears brimming in her eyes and he said, "What?" Janel said, "I'm not ready for this Jared." Jared kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms and said, "I feel so broken…I'm sorry…Don't you think you'd be happier with someone else who can give you want you really want?" Jared pulled back and said, "I don't want anything in my life if I can't have you Janel…You're my soul mate for life…There is no one better…I love you…If I have to wait until the earth stops rotating I will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** - Secrets

They'd been dating for 6 months and hadn't slept together and she hadn't even told him about what her step dad Mike did to her. Just hearing those words tore Janel apart…She finally decided to tell him everything…It was time…she was hoping once she did it would kill the nightmares…She could only hope it would help. Janel pulled away and held out her hand…Jared looked at her funny and said, "What?" Janel said, "C'mon…It's time we had a serious talk." Jared looked at her and knew she was completely serious as he took her hand and let her lead him to their bedroom. As Jared passed the table in the hallway he grabbed the box of tissue because somehow he knew they were going to need it.

Jared sat on the bed with his back against the head board and pulled Janel onto the bed as she sat between his legs sideways so he could see her face. Janel cleared her throat and said, "My mom met this great guy named Mike…I've never seen her so happy…He treats her like a queen…Like any lady should be treated…He took her places and gave her money for clothes or anything she really wanted…He gave me and Janna cash on a regular basis for whatever we wanted as well." Jared said, "Sound like a good thing since you guys never got to know your dad." Janel scoffed and said, "Anyone should think that right? It was nothing but a big show he put on for everyone…after they got married…About 3 days into their marriage…one night Mike…waited until my mom and Janna were sleeping and he came into my room…And raped me."

Janel could feel Jared's skin suddenly as it lit on fire. Jared growled out, "WHAT?" Janel noticed his nose was twitching…Jared was forcing himself to not phase at that moment…especially not with Janel sitting practically in his lap. Janel put his face in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes and said, "Calm down baby…please." She pulled his face down and rubbed her nose against his. Jared took a couple of deep breaths and got himself calmed down enough and said, "Janel…Baby…How long did that go on?" Janel looked away and then looked at Jared and said, "Until we left for Forks…4 months…It happened every night…Janna kind of knew something was going on…but I never told her how violent he would get with me."

Jared could feel his tendons and muscles tensing under his skin and said, "Janel…Quickly get up and go over to the bedroom door…Please now…" Janel noticed his breathing had picked up and his skin was crazy hot again…Janel didn't even ask as she moved as fast as she possibly could…Jared moved from the bed and knew he couldn't get his anger under control fast enough and felt his heart beating nearly out of his chest like it was about to explode…He stood at the foot of the bed and looked at Janel and said, "I'm not going to hurt you…I promise…I just have to get my anger under control and it's not going to be for a few minutes." Janel was a little scared but she completely understood she knew she ran a risk of this happening when she told him the truth…but she trusted him and knew he would never hurt her intentionally.

All of a sudden Jared jumped into the air and phased into a beautiful brown wolf…he came down on all fours growling out his frustrations and anger. He was about 5 feet tall when he was on all fours and he looked amazing…She couldn't believe how beautiful he was as a wolf. Janel said, "Jared?" Jared looked over and saw Janel standing there and let out a loud long howl. Jared started to go out the door and Janel jumped in the doorway and said, "No…You're not leaving this house…I know what you're thinking and no I don't have to be a wolf to know it either…Hurting Mike won't take back what he did to me…Just leave it be for now…Please." Jared huffed through his nose and laid down on the floor at the foot of the bed with a plop.

Janel giggled and said, "Don't scowl at me…I'm only keeping you from doing something stupid and you know it." She walked over and held her hand out and he sniffed her hand and gave it a lick. Janel knelt down in front of him as she touched his fur…it was so soft…She leaned over and rubbed her nose against his and said, "Let me get you some shorts…You're gonna need them when you're done being a stubborn ass…You know you might act all big and bad when you're a wolf but your nothing but a big ole puppy." Jared snorted at Janel making her laugh at him again. She laid his shorts on the bed and said, "I'm gonna go get some water, you fix yourself before I get back…I'm not getting into bed with something that may or may not have fleas."

Once Janel got back to the bed room, Jared was back to his human for and was sitting in bed waiting for her…She walked over and handed him a bottle of water and watched as he downed it and then grabbed her and pulled her into bed and said, "What was that crack about fleas and being a puppy?" Janel couldn't help but laugh as Jared pinned her down and started nipping her neck and lips with soft kisses. She didn't have nightmares for the remainder of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** - Gotta Love, Love

A few days later, Janel was making potato salad in Jared's kitchen…Janel sat down at the kitchen table with a big bowl and the already cooked potato's…she started cutting them up in cubes. A voice called out, "Janel?" Janel smirked and said, "In here." A few minutes later and a pair of lips were nipping the skin on the side of her neck…It tickled the side of her neck and she couldn't help but giggle. Janel put the knife down as Jared turned the chair around and said, "What are you doing woman?" Janel smiled and said, "Well I was making potato salad for the cook out at Emily and Sam's tomorrow…What are you doing?"

Jared took Janel's hand in his and pulled her to stand up and then walked with her into the bedroom and said, "I was going to take a nap...Why don't you join me." Janel smiled and said, "Okay…I got time." Janel laid down across the bed as Jared smiled, took his shoes off and carefully hopped over her and laid behind her, while pulling her back against his body. She caressed his forearm and let her hand slid down to his around her waist and Jared laced his fingers with her.

They actually managed to sleep for about 2 hours and woke up around 3 pm. Jared woke up first and looked over and saw how cloudy it was getting outside...It looked like it was going to rain...Jared leaned over and started to slowly kiss along Janel's neck as he squeezed her waist a little and he heard a muffled giggle come from her...She rolled over onto her back and looked at him through squinted eyes...Jared watched as her hands came up and rubbed the sleep from them. Janel stretched out and her knees bent over Jared's leg.

Janel looked at Jared's brown eyes and were so mesmerized by them...Janel could stare at his eyes for the rest of her life and be happy as a clam in water...She could feel his warm hand as it went under her shirt and was running back and forth across the soft skin of her stomach. Jared could feel her soft skin under his fingers. Jared leaned over and was placing feather light kisses along her neck and collar bone. Janel pushed her head back as she enjoyed the feeling of Jared's lips on her skin...Her hand was at the back of his head toying with the short black hair at the nape of his neck...Jared kissed up and claimed her lips as his hand slid up her rib cage and the tip of one of his fingers slid under her bra and brushed against the under part of her breast. Janel couldn't help but enjoy the feelings that were running through her over heated body.

Janel's free hand had gone up under Jared's t-shirt and was slowly tracing a patter with her fingertips on his soft skin. Jared pulled away from her lips as he pulled his shirt off with her help. Janel pushed Jared back to lay down on his back as she slowly sat straddled on his pelvis and her hair slid over her shoulders and pooled on his stomach...Janel leaned over and slowly ran her tongue up the middle of Jared's chest and followed it with soft kisses. Jared played with the hem of her T-shirt and enjoyed her assault on his chest, arms and neck. Janel sat up and Jared started pushing her shirt up as she started pulling it up and off as it joined Jared's T-shirt on the floor. Janel smirked as she was undoing his black belt from his green cargo shorts she snapped him with the elastic of his boxers. Janel pulled the belt from its loops and to the floor with everything else it went...Janel grabbed the straps of her bra and looked down...Jared just nodded as Janel smirked at him and took her hands away...Jared's hands came up and carefully undid the clasp on the front close bra and slid it down her soft shoulders and arms as he tossed it to the floor...

Jared sat up in the bed in Indian style with Janel on his lap as she moved her long legs up and around Jared's waist...as he started kissing, licking and nipping along her collar bone and down to her breasts...His hands running along her bare back came up and slowly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him so he could pay extra attention to each of her breasts. Jared pulled her close to his body again feeling her cold breasts against his warm chest as he kissed her lips and down her neck and over to her ear as he said, "God I want you so bad...I know you can feel it Janel...Tell me you want me as bad as I want you...Tell me." Janel could feel his erection pressed against her thigh...Janel's tongue came out and wet her lips as she said, "I want you too Jared...So much it hurts."

Jared groaned inwardly as he said, "Hold on to me, I'm going to move us around." Janel wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and kept her legs locked around his waist as he moved them around to where he was back to the side of her and she was on her back again...her legs draped over his again. Jared continued his assault on her neck, chest, and anything else he could get his soft beautiful lips on. Jared's hand slowly slid down as he put her in a lip lock and he deepened the kiss...his hand went to her knee as he slowly slid his hand up her thigh and gently pushed her thighs apart as he out lined her core through her jeans.

Janel gasped out of the kiss and Jared saw the look in her eyes and said, "Are you okay?" Janel had a worried look on her face and said, "Jared...I think...Well...I better tell you...I haven't exactly...I'm not really that...Ummm." Jared pressed a finger to her lips to silence her and said, "Calm down...Now tell me what's wrong." Janel said, "I'm not that experienced…since the whole thing with Mike." Jared rested his forehead against her shoulder and he said, "Do you want me to stop...because I will if you're not ready..." Jared looked in Janel's eyes and she said, "No...I want to…I want you."

Jared kissed her lips softly and then kissed her neck near her ear and said, "I promise Janel, I'll be gentle...I would never want to hurt you." Jared slowly moved from the bed and undid her zipper and slowly slid her jeans and panties down her long tanned legs. Jared admired her body and watched her eyes get bigger when he took the rest of his clothes off and saw how big he really was. Jared chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I promised to be gentle and I will." Jared got back on the bed and slowly slid himself between her thighs and she could feel his tip at her entrance...Jared said, "I promise it will feel good." Janel nodded.

When all was said and done Jared laid facing her and kissed her lips so softly...He rubbed his nose against hers and said, "Damn girl...I hope you know what you do to me." Janel laughed and said, "Just as long as you know what you do to me." He kissed her lips again and pulled her into his body as they fell asleep….again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** - Our Father

It was a nice sunny day out…Far and few between in La Push. Jared was sitting on the arm of the couch waiting for Janel so they could go to the cook out at Emily and Sam's. Janel walked down the hallway in a pair of black cargo capri's, a black form fitting t-shirt with white ankle socks and simple black sneakers. Her long raven hair was left down. Jared stood up and said, "Damn it…You look beautiful." Janel walked up and said, "Thank you." Janel pushed up on her toes and softly kissed Jared's lips…She started to pull away and Jared quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up off the floor to be level with him. Janel giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life. Jared chuckled and said, "I'm not going to drop you." Janel laughed and said, "I know…" Jared pushed her into the wall next to the door and kissed her lips softly.

Jared gentle placed her back on her feet in front of him and gave her waist a soft squeeze as he let go of her and she walked over and picked up the 2 big bowls of potato salad. Once they got to Emily and Sam's, Janel took the food in and pushed it into the fridge. Emily was making hamburgers and getting them ready to go on the grill…she'd stayed up the night before making some of the other side dishes. Jared walked in and said, "Do you need Janel's help for anything or mine Em?" Emily said, "Of course not…I'm just waiting for Sam to get back from patrolling and he's gonna start cooking. You guys go have fun…Sam will call ya if he needs anything." Janel laughed out an ok as Jared picked her up over his shoulder and walked out of the house and over to the beach with her.

Jared and Janel walked hand in hand in the sand…Every time the water would get close to their feet, Jared would grab her by the waist and swing her around in circles and listen to her laughter…it was music to his ears…she hadn't had bad dreams in a couple of days and Jared truly hoped they were completely gone. He honestly couldn't bear to see or hear her in so much pain some nights she was able to contain the dreams to just moving around in bed and others she would scream out and it killed Jared to hear she was in pain and there was nothing he could do…if he ever got a hold of her step dad he would rip him apart..He guaranteed it.

After about an hour of romping around on the beach the two were pulled a part by hearing Sam yelp that he was home. Jared took Janel's hand in his and kissed it as he led her back to Emily and Sam's…Sam had started a fire pit and as the sun was sinking it was getting chillier so Jared walked to the truck and grabbed Janel's favorite blanket...Apparently it had been her fathers and her mom had taken it to have something to remember him by…Janel took it and never washed it so it still smelled like him. Jared wrapped it around her shoulders and proceeded to have her sit next to the fire pit in the sand as he planted himself behind her wrapping her in his cozy 109 degree arms, while he nipped at her neck with kisses.

Pretty soon Janna and Jacob joined them next to the fire pit. Janel said, "So Jacob…I see you finally got her to admit she loved you." Jacob said, "Yea…It wasn't easy either…Do you know how stubborn she is?" Janel laughed and said, "Hell yea…she's my flesh and blood…of course I know…How could I not?" Janna said, "Keep talking shit and I know someone who's going to be missing her closes when she finally does come home." Janna said, "Why do you still have that stupid blanket?" Janel shrugged her shoulders and said, "I hope he's out there and we find him some day…I know it's a fantasy…But I can't help but hope." Janna rolled her eyes and said, "My sister the big dreamer." Janel said, "And my sister the stubborn ass."

Once every one had eaten they took their garbage into the house…Sam walked up to Janel and said, "How's it going with Jared…Are you guys doing ok?" Janel said, "Yea…A couple of confessions of real life and some general pissed off phasing in the bedroom and we seem to be doing just fine." Sam laughed as he pulled Janel in for a huge hug and said, "If you ever need anything you let me know…You and Janna are complete family now." Janel said, "Thanks Sam, we really couldn't have made it this far without you or Emily." Janel returned the hug burring her face in his neck…She could suddenly smell a scent that was oddly familiar to her…but she couldn't put her finger on it. She didn't think anything of it as she turned and joined everyone else in the sand by the fire pit.

Jared re-covered her up and the blanket grazed her nose and she jumped up and looked straight at Sam and as she pointed she said, "Who are you?" Jared stood up and said, "Are you losing it?" He gently took her arms in his hands and she thrashed out of his grasp and Janna jumped up at her sister's reaction. Janna said, "Janel what's wrong?" Sam stood looking at the raven haired beauty and said, "The same person I've always been Janel." Janel shook her head no and said, "No…NO…WHO ARE YOU…You smell like my blanket…This was my father's blanket…I know you stopped aging at 19, but how old would you really be right now?" Sam said, "34…What did you say your last name was?" Janna said, "We never did." Sam said, "What's your mother's name?" Janel said, "Kimberly Swan…Janna don't you recognize our father?"

Sam said, "Whoa…You're what?" Janel picked up the blanket and said, "Smell him! I swear on my life Janna…SMELL HIM!" Janna smelled the blanket and walked over to Sam…The scent was the same…Completely nothing different. Janna looked in Sam's eyes and knew immediately he knew who they were…they were his daughters…Janna said, "Oh My God…You know…Don't you?" Sam looked at the sand covered ground and said, "Yes…But not how you think."

Janel walked over and looked at Sam and said, "What do you mean it's not how we think?" Sam said, "I knew of you, but I didn't know where you were, you're uncle Charlie kept me in the loop when you're mother wouldn't…Sit down and we'll talk about this calmly." Janel started shoving Sam around the fire pit and rambling… "Where the hell have you been all our lives…you left us with a lunatic whore…She got us in trouble for everything she couldn't stop having sex with anything with a dick after she left Washington…Why didn't you even look for us…We would sit and hope you was real or alive or something and then she married that asshole and who does he pick to rape 24/7 for 4 months…Not mom the one he married or Janna the fuckin knock out with curves for days he picks me…He tortures and rapes me for 4 months EVERY FUCKING NIGHT AND WHERE WERE YOU?"

Janna had never seen her little sister lose it like this before…Apparently the stress was finally taking its toll on her…Jared stood there not sure what to do when it got quiet. Sam finally said, "I was going to look for both of you but I figured you'd be better off…I'm a monster…I don't want you to see me as one." Janel looked up into the familiar eyes…she should've known why he looked so familiar the first day on the beach…Tears were streaming down her face and she said, "It would've been so much better here…Our lives would've been so much better with you…Better than being tortured and raped for 4 months or going for 6 months without my sister because mom had Janna thrown in Juvie…Because mom wanted to teach her a lesson."

Janel got quiet as she turned to Jared and said, "I wanna go home…now…please." Jared looked at Sam and he nodded his approval knowing nothing that could be said tonight was going to be any help. Jared wrapped his arm around her and led her to the truck and took her back to his place. Jared got her changed into her shorts and tank top that she wore to bed and pulled her in bed and she laid on his chest in silence just staring into the darkness of the room. Either one unsure of what the next day would hold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** - I Got Something For You

The following morning, Jared had been up since 8 he went out jogging and came back and worker out a little, Janel's phone had been going off non-stop like crazy...Janna called her, Sam called her and Emily called her...Hell even Charlie had called her, but she refused to answer she didn't want to speak with anyone at the moment...She just wanted to be left alone. Around 11, Jared went into their room and sat on the bed next to her and she looked lost. Jared said, "C'mon let's get you into a shower. It will make you feel better." Janel said, "I really don't want to move...do I have to?" Jared said, "Either you come shower or I get into bed sweaty and stinky." Janel cracked a smirk and said, "Ok fine."

Jared didn't wait for Janel to move, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom...He's already drawn a bubble bath for her. He gently placed her on her feet and pulled her into his arms as he started kissing her neck softly as he pulled back and noticed Janel ha scrunched up her nose and he said, "What?" Janel giggled and said, "You stink." Jared growled low in his throat as he wrapped her up in his arms molding her body to his as he placed kisses all over her face listening to her laugh hard.

They got into the tub together and Jared slid her along the bottom of the tub to in between his legs as he slowly washed her from head to toe while massaging parts of her body that she didn't realize were so tense until he started rubbing them. Everything felt so good…Once they rinsed off, Jared secured a towel around his waist and grabbed Janel's hand and steadied her as she stood and he wrapped a towel around her and pulled the plug letting the tub drain as he lifter her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Janel giggled and said, "My legs aren't broken." Jared said, "Shut up and enjoy the pampering." Janel laughed and said, "OK." Jared placed her on the bed and put her t-shirt and jeans with her bra and panties next to her and watched as she got dressed. Jared pulled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a crisp white t-shirt…Jared watched as Janel sat on the foot of the bed and combed the knots out of her hair and afterwards pulled it over her right shoulder. Jared was still just standing there staring at her from his dresser. Janel smiled at him and said, "What boober? Jared chuckled at the nickname she'd given him a while ago. Jared walked over and sat next to her on the bed as he touched her cheek…and ran his thumb across her bottom lip as she smiled. Jared leaned over and kissed her lips soft.

Jared pulled back and said, "I've got something for you…I know this is a little soon because you have a year of school left and I'll be done in 6 months…but it doesn't change the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I know our pull to each other is strong and since I imprinted on you it's made it stronger…I just want to ask you one more time…Are you absolutely sure you want me? You know I'm a monster and I don't ever want to scare you again." Janel cupped Jared's face and said, "You're not a monster and I don't see you as one either…You're just a special person with a wicked gift to help humans out…You're one of the most beautiful people I have in my life…I love you more than anything else…and I fall deeper in love with you every day that you're in my life."

Jared smiled and kissed her lips again and said, "I was hoping you would tell me that." Janel giggled and said, "Ooo I passed the test?" Jared said, "Definitely…Hold on." Jared jumped off the bed and pulled the top draw of his dresser open and retrieved something from it and made his way back to the bed. He took Janel by the hand and pulled her to stand on her feet in front of him…He slowly crouched down on one knee and pulled her to sit on his other knee and handed her a little black velvet box and said, "Open it baby." Janel looked at him quizzically and said, "What is it?" Jared chuckled and said, "Don't ask questions…Just open it."

Janel looked at him sideways and smiled as she slowly opened the box. Her eyes looked at the blue diamond cut into the shape of a heart on a silver band. Janel said, "Jared…What is this all about?" Jared said, "That ring is our future…Janel…Will you marry me?" Janel slid from Jared knee to the floor as tears streamed like rivers down her cheeks…Jared moved down to both knees to be closer to her and said, "Should I have not asked so soon?"

Janel calmed her sobs and said, "Oh no…You asked at a great time…I just wasn't expecting it…" Janel handed the box with the ring back to Jared and swallowed hard then wiped her eyed and said, "Yes." Jared exhaled heavy as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger…Janel threw her arms around Jared's neck and held on tight. Jared pulled Janel up in his arms as he stood up and walked backwards and laid on the bed with Janel...Jared pushed back and leaned against the headboard and Janel sat straddled on Jared's lap…Their fingers laced together…Janel said, "You know…For the longest time I thought I was broken…I felt broken from the inside out…Like what Mike did to me was my fault for some reason."

Janel felt Jared's body stiffen at the mention of her step father's name…He still wanted to tear that man limb from limb...and was desperately hoping one day he would get his shot at the bastard. Janel rubbed her hands along his forearms to calm him and stared at his beautiful brown eyes and said, "But…Then I met you…And you made everything okay…You fixed me…at a time I never thought I was going to be fixed ever again. These last 6 months…I've never been so happy in all my life…I love you so much Jared…My whole world was crashing down and you basically picked me up and saved me from a fate worse than death. I don't care when you want to get married, today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year after I graduate…You let me know when...I'll be the one at the altar with the veil on." They spent the remainder of the day in bed just holding onto each other...Cat napping...Waking up every once in a while to make love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** - Missing Pieces

The following morning, there was a knock on the door…Jared was sitting in the kitchen drinking orange juice when he heard it…He walked into the living room and opened the front door and came face to face with Sam. Sam said, "I need to talk to Janel…She didn't answer any of my calls yesterday." Jared said, "She was a little upset Sam…What did you expect?" Sam said, "I don't know…I didn't know what to expect…I never thought in a million years my daughters would come back to La Push and find me…I didn't even realize they were daughters until night before last…All Charlie ever told me was that I had two kids that his sister refused to ruin my life with…But I need to talk to her."

A voice said, "You can let him in Jared." Jared looked behind him and Janel was standing the hallway doorway, Jared said, "Are you sure?" Janel nodded and said, "Yea…I have some time before I have to leave for class." Janel sat on the couch and Jared leaned over and kissed her lips and said, "I've gotta get to school…I'll see you tonight…You call me if you need anything." Janel nodded and accepted the kiss and said, "Okay." Janel watched as he grabbed his backpack and took off out the door…She heard him leave in his truck.

Janel said, "Look, I don't want anything from you Sam…I've always had a yearning to find my father…Mom never told us much about you or anything…No pictures no information nothing…I've always felt like a piece of me was missing…Janna…She's different then me…She's always been more independent, she's the one who raised me when mom was working or dating or screwing some random guy in a hotel or on the couch at home…Mom wasn't really a mom…She's been married 4 times…Divorced 3…Every time the divorce was finalized we'd move to a different state…Janna and I got tired of moving from home to home…Moms only priority in life was dating and finding the perfect man."

Sam said, "Listen, I know my reaction the other night was not the best and after I talked with your mom on the phone, I realized something…" Janel said, "Oh yea…What's that?" Sam said, "That I have 2 beautiful daughters whose lives I missed because of their mother…and because I didn't have the balls to look for them…I thought it would have just been better to leave you guys alone…Then you blew up on me and told me what step father number 4 has been doing to you and I called your mom and unloaded on her…I told her what he's been doing to you…Of course she thinks you're lying…I then again blew up on her…I also told her if she let that fuckin asshole steps foot on the reservation he'll disappear and no one will ever be able to find his body."

Sam looked over and Janel had huge tears rolling down her cheeks, she stood up and was pacing around the living room and Janel said, "Great…Like mom would ever believe anything I'd said to her…And when Mike finds out I told someone…He's gonna kill me Sam…He's gonna kill me…He told me on numerous occasions if I told anyone what he'd been doing to me he was gonna cut my throat ear to ear…My mother is gonna tell him what I said…He's gonna find out…He's gonna kill me." Sam stood up and grabbed Janel by her upper arms and said, "Janel…No one is going to touch you…I swear on my life…Jared and I will protect you…Janna won't let anything happen to you…I promise."

Janel couldn't help it as she threw her arms around Sam…He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and he said, "I'm so sorry baby girl that I wasn't there for you. I'm never gonna let you or Janna leave me again. If I have to I'll have you move in with me and Emily to keep help you feel safe." Janel pulled back and Sam kissed her left hand and suddenly realized she had a ring on her left ring finger…Sam quirked an eyebrow and said, "Jared?" Janel nodded and said, "Yes…"

Sam chuckled and said, "I should've known…Especially after he told me he imprinted on you." Janel said, "I'm not marrying him because he imprinted on me…I'm marrying him because I refuse to spend the rest of my life without him in it." Sam said, "I know I haven't been your dad for long and I don't have the right to give you my personal opinion…but I approve." Sam kissed Janel's forehead and she whispered, "Thanks…dad." The 3 letter word was enough to make any mans cold heart melt. Sam felt like his heart jumped into his throat.

Later that night, Janel walked thru the door and Jared was sitting on the couch. Janel said, "Hey." Jared grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap and said, "How did the talk go with Sam?" Janel said, "Not too bad…It went better than expected." Jared said, "Yea he's cutting back my patrolling hours to keep an eye on you. He told me what Mike said to you." Janel sighed heavily as she rubbed her nose against Jared's and said, "You keep yourself calm…Mike isn't stupid enough to come on the reservation after Sam gave my mom the threat." Jared said, "You do realize if he ever comes near you…I'm gonna kill him."

Janel touched his cheek softly and said, "My big protector huh…" Jared nodded and said, "Of course…It's my job to protect you…It's became my job as soon as you became mine…" Janel kissed the tip of his nose and said, "I don't mind…Sam saw the ring." Jared made a face and said, "How did he take it?" Janel giggled and said, "Pretty good." Jared leaned down and kissed her lips and then her neck and said, "Good…Because I'm not giving you up…For anyone." Janel stood up from Jared's lap as he stood up he said, "C'mon…Let's go to bed." Janel said, "I'm not tired though." Jared smiled and said, "Neither am I." Janel laughed as Jared threw her over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom as he closed the door and locked it…They didn't leave the room for the remainder of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15** - Missing Pack Member

In the early morning, around 3 am Jared heard something...He wasn't sure what it was...He carefully removed his arm from under Janel and went to find out what it was. As he walked down the hallway he looked straight ahead and noticed the front door was wide open. He walked over and looked out the door and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, his truck and Janel's bike were sitting in the half circled driveway...everything was as it should've been. As Jared started to close the door he was struck with someone in the back of his head. His head snapped back and hit the hardwood floor as he saw black and slipped into unconsciousness.

The menacing figure stood over the boy laying on the floor and chuckled evilly...He leaned over the lump on the floor and triple handcuffed the boys hands behind his back and pulled a white mask out that was soaked in chloroform and slipped it over the boys mouth and nose...as he lifted him and threw him over his shoulder and walked out to the road in front of the property and tossed the body into the bed of the truck. He burned the tires getting out of there as fast as he could. Once he crossed over the border into Seattle, he saw his turn off road that went deep into the woods and slid around the corner onto the access road, tires screeching.

Janel woke up around 9 and stretched her body awake. She pulled herself from bed and stared out the window...She couldn't believe it was already the middle of December, there was a light sprinkle of snow on the ground...the heavy snow hadn't come yet, but it was due in a week or so...Everyone was grocery shopping trying to get their cabinets fully stocked and buy all the warm clothes they would need to survive before the hard winter set in at La Push. Janel pulled on a pair of jeans and her black hooded sweatshirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail as she went through the house collecting dirty clothes.

Janel walked out to the laundry room and started the washer...After she did that she walked outside and walked on the porch figuring Jared was out for his run like normal…She looked down on the bottom step and noticed his running shoes were sitting there…Suddenly she turned around and found a piece of paper suspended against the front door of the home by a dagger. The words written on the paper said 'I have something you want…you know who I am…you know how and where to find me…And you know what I want.'

Janel felt her chest getting tight…she knew it was Mike…and she already knew he'd taken Jared. She pulled her keys and slipped her socks and sneakers on and jumped in Jared's truck and took off to Sam and Emily's. Sam heard tires screeching as he looked up from the kitchen table with Jacob, Embry, and Paul...Sam said, "What the hell?" He got up and went to the door and out to the porch and waited for Janel to get out of the truck but she never did...He looked again and she was crying so hard his heart tore open for her. Sam ran over and opened the driver side door and said, "What? What's wrong?" Janel handed the note to Sam and he said, "What does he have?" Janel looked at her dad and calmed down long enough to say, "Jared."

Sam carefully gathered her in his arms she cried on his shoulder...Her body was racked with sobs as he carried her inside. Janna and Emily went to her side immediately. Jacob said, "What is going on?" Sam said, "Someone took Jared...It doesn't look good." Janel calmed herself and said, "It was Mike...I can tell by the handwriting...He wants me...I know where he took Jared...He's got a log cabin up in Seattle...On the out skirts in the woods." Jacob growled out, "DAMN IT!" through clenched teeth, he could feel himself getting pissed off...Janna walked over and put her icy cold hands on his neck and said, "Calm down." Jacob's skin was so hot it almost felt like it was going to burn her hands to the bone.

Sam looked around the table and Jacob, Embry and Paul were on their feet...He watched as their chests rose and fell hard with their breathing heavy...Sam said, "Take it easy all 3 of you...We have to have a plan first...Then we can get our brother back." They all sat at the table hatching a plan...They knew they would have to incorporate Janel in the plan because they wouldn't get within 10 feet of Mike without her. They didn't know how much time they had and weren't sure what kind of shape Jared was going to be in once they got to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** - The Banker

Hazy brown eyes opened and tried focusing...Jared couldn't move...He could barely breathe...What the hell was going on? He looked around and hadn't noticed but he was hand cuffed backwards to a large concrete column...There was 5 chains going around his body to keep him in place...Jared was trying with all his might to pull his arms free but it wasn't working...He literally couldn't move anything but his head. He looked to the side and noticed 2 IV's were in his arms and couldn't imagine what was going on...Then he smelled it...A vampire. An evil chuckle echoed through the room...Jared said, "Face me like a man bloodsucker!"

A 6'5" 350 lb man walked out from behind a concrete wall and said, "Glad to see you're awake puppy." Jared narrowed his eyes and said, "I'll show you puppy if I ever get loose." The huge figure walked up and patted Jared on the cheek and said, "See...I don't see that happening anytime soon." Jared said, "What do you want from me? Who are you?" The big guy chuckled harder and said, "You've got spunk...You sure you don't want to be me?" Jared spit at the guy and said, "NEVER!" The guy got closer and said, "I believe you're engaged to me step daughter."

Jared growled and said, "Mike." Mike smiled wickedly and clasped his hands together and said, "So you have heard of me...Lovely...I hope it was all good." Jared was getting pissed fast and yelled, "YOU'RE A SADISTIC RAPING BASTARD...I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF." Mike's huge hand went up and gripped Jared by the throat and squeezed and said, "You have to get free first, but with those 2 IV's constantly pumping Novocain into your body you're not going anywhere...you can phase into a stinky dog all you want but you can't move a muscle below your neck."

Mike released Jared's throat and said, "Do you know what the vampires call me?" Jared scoffed and said, "Asshole?" Mike smirked at his attempt to be mean and said, "No...They call me Banker...Do you know why?" Jared said, "No but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Mike said, "They call me Banker because I provide them with the gift of life that they need...For those who do not hunt openly...Or do not hunt animals. I do it for those who cannot stay away from human blood...Did you know vampires practically pay anything for human blood? I didn't realize that until I got into the business." Jared scowled and said, "How did I not smell you in my own home?" Mike chuckled and said, "Because I'm a damn genius and you're a pathetic mutt. I've had this planned for a while...I went into your home and got your clothes and brought them back here and got your smell and then reproduced it and practically bathed in it for hours...Almost made me puke in my own bath water...It was rather disgusting...So you smelled yourself and not me...Told you I was a genius."

A female voice yelled, "MIKE! ... MIKE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SNAKY PIECE OF SHIT?"

Mike looked up and said, "Oh my snack is here." Jared recognized the voice and yelled, "JANEL GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Mike said, "Don't worry you're pretty little head...I won't kill her...I'm just gonna help her make her decision on whose side she's going to be on for the rest of her life." Jared growl and said, "I swear to God if you touch her I'll kill you with my hands...I won't phase because I want to feel you're sorry life slip through my fingers!" Mike chuckled at his spontaneity...He did have balls he'd give him that...He had shit for brains, but he definitely had balls. Mike took off upstairs.

A few minutes later and Janel quietly slipped in the door and quietly padded down the stairs. Janel's shaky voice said, "Jared..." Jared whispered loudly, "Janel I'm over here." Janel went to him and said, "Oh My God...I'm so sorry." Jared said, "It's okay...You're gonna have to take these IV's out...If not I can't protect you...Please tell me you didn't come alone." Janel said, "No...Sam and the others are outside...Mike is probably chasing them around...They recorded my voice and are playing it in different parts of the woods. They are going to isolate him and kill him." Jared said, "Not before I bite his ass." Janel carefully un-taped one needle and carefully pulled it out, and then the second one and removed it as well. Jared was starting to get the feeling back in his limbs and his strength was growing quickly...Jared said, "Go over by the steps and cover your head when I break the chains I don't want to hurt you." Janel nodded and crouched down by the steps and protected her head...within seconds Jared busted the chains and handcuffs into thousands of little pieces as they flew all over the place.

Janel ran over to Jared throwing her arms around him as he welcomed her into his arms as well. Janel pulled back and placed feather soft kisses all over his face and he couldn't help but laugh at her. Janel said, "I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry he did that to you." Jared said, "I don't care...I'd rather it was me then you...But I'm fine...We better go find the others." Janel nodded as Jared took her hand and led her out of the house...Once they got out of the house, Jared cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a long, "Auuuuuuuu" and listened as it echoed through the trees...Within a matter of seconds the others were responding to him. Jared grabbed Janel's hand again and said, "C'mon...this way."

Once they got to the sound of where the others were howling, they walked up and the other's had Mike surrounded. Janel said, "Nice to see you again Mike..." Mike looked over and his blood red eyes grew dark as he said, "You reek of wet dog...You must really love that mutt." Janel said, "That mutt is my fiancé." She looked at Jared and he winked at her and she smirked and said, "And he's going to kill you." Jared had already let go of Janel's hand and moved away from her as he jumped in the air and phased and came down on all fours as his beautiful brown wolf self. She watched as the guys slowly tortured Mike and then finally Jared jumped on his chest taking him to the ground and gripped his tiny head in his huge vice grip jaws and completely tore his head off...Jacob and Sam each had an arm and were ripping them off.

Embry hadn't phased he was over making a fire pit. Embry walked over and handed Janel a back pack and said, "Shorts for the guys...And it's good to see you smile again." Janel smiled bigger as she pushed up on her toes and kissed Embry's cheek and said, "Thanks Embers...Where's Paul?" Embry blushed a little and said, "He already switched back and got dressed...Sam told him to search the house." Paul's voice cut in and said, "Janel...Do you know her?" Janel turned around and he was carrying a female figure...Paul walked up and Janel moved the hair and she said, "Oh my God...It's my mom. Is she?" Paul said, "She's gone Janel, her blood has been completely drained...I'm sorry." Janel said, "Are you sure? Are you really sure?" Paul said, "She's been dead for at least 2 months...Her body was in a huge walk-in freezer."

Janel walked over and sat by the fire pit and tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks. Jared walked over with Mike's head in his mouth and spit it into the fire along with Sam and Jacob disposing the rest of Mike's body into the fire. Jared looked over and saw Janel was crying he went over to her and nudged her arm with his nose. Janel almost could tell what he was asking as she blinked and more tears followed as she pointed to Paul who walked up to the fire pit and carefully placed the female body into the flames. Janel pulled shorts out of the backpack for Jared and placed them on his back as he trotted into the woods and switched back and pulled the shorts on.

When Jared got back to the fire pit, Sam was sitting next to Janel and said, "Are you sure it was your mom?" Janel nodded and said, "Yea." Jared sat on the other side of Janel and pulled her into his arms. Janel said, "Thank you." Jared said, "For what?" She looked up at him and said, "For keeping your promise to always protect me." Jared said, "You don't ever have to thank me...It's what I'm supposed to do...I love you." Janel said, "I love you too." They sat and made sure both bodies were completely ash before they put the fire out and headed home. Janna took the news better about their mother being killed...said she deserved it for the way she treated them growing up...Of course when she put it that way Janel tended to see her sisters way of thinking.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17** - Let's Not Fight Anymore

Jacob looked at Janna...She was really pissed...Or annoyed...Or something. And it was all about to go down!

Jacob watched as Janna stared out the window...since Jared had been back home Jacob and Janna were staying with Jared and Janel...Tonight the newly engaged couple had gone to bed early. Janel was loving the fact that Jared was back in the house and it was easier for her to sleep at night...Jared had been missing for a week and it nearly tore her into pieces, Janna was the one who kept her grounded and stable.

Janna was completely pissed off because when it came time to go get Jared back, Jacob had insisted she stay behind with Emily. Of course Sam said the same to Emily. Both girls wanted to go with to help out but Sam and Jacob both feared if Mike hadn't fallen for the trick things would've gotten completely out of control and Mike would've gotten possession of Emily and Janna as well...Jacob and Sam weren't willing to let that happen or risk their lives either. As a result both girls were highly pissed off and annoyed that the guys had been so demanding of them to stay behind and keep each other company.

Jacob walked over and gripped Janna's hips and she pulled away, his low voice said, "C'mon Janna...I know you're mad. I had your best interest at heart and you know it." Janna spun around and said, "I don't CARE..." Being careful of her tone she didn't want to disturb Janel and Jared...She finished, "I wanted to be there to watch that piece of shit die for what he did to my sister." Jacob looked in her eyes and was practically begging her for forgiveness...And Janna knew it...She spun back around and continued staring out the window...If she kept looking directly into his eyes she'd feel bad for being such a bitch and forgive him, but she wanted to continue to be pissed off at least for a while.

Jacob looked Janna up and down...She was making him crazy...She'd gotten out of the shower smelling of Strawberries and Cream in her blue shorts and tank top that hugged all her curves just right. Jacob moved a little closer and she could feel the 109 degree heat radiating from his body...She crossed her arms over her chest with her right bare toe dug into the hardwood floor, as her right shoulder leaned against the window seat. Janna could feel the heat from Jacob's chest against her back...He was making his presence known without actually touching her and it was driving her crazy.

Jacob's hand slowly came up and pulled her left tank top strap down as his warm lips kissed her shoulder lightly, then pulled her strap back up. Janna's eyes closed as she could feel her resolve slowly breaking, it always broke when Jacob as big as he was compared to her touched her so gently. Touched her like she was made of glass. Janna steadied her breathing. Jacob's deep soft voice whispered, "Janna." She almost couldn't take much more of his soft voice whispering in her ear and him touching her so softly. She did a full body shiver. Jacob smirked because he definitely did not miss that full body shiver she did...He knew he was getting to her but in turn she knew he was getting to her as well.

Janna chewed on her bottom lip as Jacob went to the right side and took the tank top strap down and kissed her right shoulder and replaced the strap again...Finally the words she wasn't expecting..Jacobs soft deep voice said, "I'm sorry Janna...But I love you too much to risk losing you...ever." Janna turned around slowly they looked at each other breathing heavy. Suddenly, Jacob pushed the raven haired beauty against the wall and captured her lips with his...as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist...his big hands sliding across her rear....he walked into the bedroom...Jacob closed the door and laid on top of her on the bed...Jacob pulled back and pulled her tank top from her body, as she yanked his t-shirt off...Jacob started trailing warm wet kisses down her neck and throat to her breasts...His lips placing hot kisses on her breasts and Janna moaned out, "Jake..."

Jacob's hands came up and he started pulling her shorts and panties down her long legs...he could already smell her arousal...and he discarded her jeans and panties...as he discarded his shorts. Janna scooted towards the foot of the bed and took Jacob's massive erection into her tiny hands and stroked him slowly and methodically slid her tongue up his shaft. Jacob groaned out...as he wrapped his hands in her waist length raven hair. She took his shaft into her warm wet mouth...he was in total heaven...he eased himself out of her mouth and laid her back onto the bed and crawled up her soft small framed body, careful not to crush her...She wrapped her legs around his waist again and his erection brushed against her soaking wet center. Making both of them groan at the friction...

A few hours later they collapsed onto the bed trying to regulate their breathing. Jacob smirked as he was trying to regulate his breathing from the their romp and he looked at Janna and said, "Let's not fight anymore." Janna giggled as she buried her face into his bi-cept and said, "Why...that was great...it seems we bring the best out of each other when we tease one another." Jacob chuckled as he pulled her into his body and wrapped both arms around her and said, "Well...Maybe we could play fight just to have a reason to make up like that more often." Janna laughed as she kissed his lips softly before sleep took both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18** - Fallen

A year and 10 months later, Jared was standing at the altar in his tuxedo...he was fidgeting a little and Jacob leaned over and said, "You have time to change your mind...she's not out here yet." Jared chuckled a little and said, "Are you nuts? If I don't marry her I'm gonna lose her to some puny human and I'll have to eat his ass to get her back." Jacob chuckled as Janna cleared her throat..she was standing across from Jacob in her mid-night blue maid of honor dress and said, "You two had better behave...This is my baby sisters dream wedding. If anyone messes it up they have me to deal with personally." Jacob said, "No need to get harsh babe." Janna made a face and Jacob knew he was gonna be paying for that babe crack later.

There was white and blue flowers all over the place, with white and blue ribbon draped from everywhere. Janel was standing in the back room looking at herself in the mirror...She had on a Strapless satin ball gown with beaded embroidery, beaded bodice pickup, cathedral train. The satin part of the ball gown was gathered in places to give a ruffled effect. Her was piled on her head with some of her long tendrils spiral curled and left hanging. Her veil was about a 1/4 inch wide and came to a peak on her forehead with her veil being outlines in white satin ribbon. She was wearing a silver heart shaped locket that had a picture of her and Jared inside. He had given her the locket for her birthday that year.

A knock on the door brought her out of her daydreams as she walked over and opened the door and it was Sam. Sam said, "Wow...You look beautiful." Janel could see the tears brimming in Sam's eyes as she smiled softly and said, "Don't start crying...You'll make me cry too." Sam chuckled and said, "I can't help it...My baby girl is getting married." Janel said, "It's okay dad." Sam loved hearing her say that...Janna was still not sure how to call him dad yet, but eventually she'd come around.

The wedding march started playing softly and Janel smiled and said, "They are kind of playing my song." Sam held out his arm as Janel flipped her veil over and took her dad's arm and Sam said, "Let's do it." They went to the end of the idle and Jared had to do a double take...She looked so beautiful and angelic. Sam looked like he was going to cry and Jared couldn't help but feel like he was going to as well...He wished his parents were there to see this, but knew they were in a better place.

Sam got to the alter and handed Janel to Jared and sat down. Jared couldn't stop staring in her eyes...He lifted her veil and as they turned to the minister, Jared too her left hand in is right as the minister had a 3 inch piece of satin and wrapped their hands together and spoke to all that was present for their joining. Once the satin was removed Jared and Janel faced each other and Jared said, "Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Janel, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." He slipped the silver band on her ring finger and placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

Janel looked up into Jared's eyes and said, "Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Jared, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." She slipped the matching wedding band onto his ring finger and as he had done she placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. The minister pronounced them husband and wife and Jared took his wife in his arms and kissed her lips so softly.

At the reception, Janna was dancing with Jacob when Sam cut in and handed off Emily to Jacob...Sam said, "You don't mind me cutting in do you?" Janna said, "No...Not at all...dad." Sam swore he felt his heart stop he never thought Janna would call him dad in a million years. Janna said, "I know it's taken me a little longer to warm up to you then Janel, but it was long over due...I know what happened between you and mom wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you anymore...I shouldn't have blamed you in the first place...I didn't realize how much blame I was putting on you until you actually went and saved Jared for Janel...He's been her missing link all her life...He loves her more than any kind of words could ever express...I should probably let you know...In about 6 months, you're going to have to go through all of this again..."

Janna took a deep breath and finished, "Jake asked me to marry him last night and I said yes...Plus I know he imprinted on me. The week we stayed with Janel and Jared, I tried being a bitch to him one night and it didn't work...The next morning he told me why I caved so easily. And why he fought so hard to make me stay behind when you guys left." Sam hugged Janna close and said, "I'm glad you found someone whose going to make you happy and who I know will protect and take care of you no matter what."

Janel was wrapped in Jared's arms on the dance floor as the stole kisses and moved slowly with the music. Jared said, "So are you happy?" Janel said, "Exceedingly happy." Jared chuckled and said, "So...Janna and Jake..What are we gonna do with those two?" Janel giggled as she buried her face in Jared neck and said, "I'm not even going to worry about them anymore...Jacob is going to take care of my sister for the rest of her life...And he's gonna love her forever." Jared said, "Just like I'm going to love you forever." Janel smiled softly and said, "I really hope so." Jared pulled back to look in Janel's eyes and said, "I am going to love you forever... " Janel said, "Good." Jared leaned down and pushed his forehead against hers and said, "Why wouldn't I?" Janel waited until he closed his eyes and said, "Because I'm pregnant."

Jared felt like the breath had been taken from his lungs as his eyes popped open and he said, "Say that again." Janel giggled and said, "I'm pregnant...about 2 months...I've been keeping it a secret because I wanted to tell you today." Jared cupped Janel's face and kissed her lips with so much passion it felt like there was energy passing through the happily married couple. Jared pulled away and said, "I'm so glad you had fallen for me...Because I had fallen for you way before I was ready to admit it." Janel giggled as they danced in each other's arms the rest of the night...Both un-sure of what the future held but knew as long as they were together they could get through anything.

The End


End file.
